The Fatal Mistakes
by kyouko68
Summary: Zoro gets his hands on a dangerously alcoholic beverage. Luffy was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Will their relationship change in any way? Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story! I know I have a ton of other fics to finish but I think you guys deserve a treat! It'll probably just be a few chapters so anyway, enjoy~!**

**Warning: The content of this chapter is not suitable for some viewers. Viewer's discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mishap

"Oi Franky! Be careful with those!" Sanji called as he and the shipwright were carrying cargo onto the Thousand Sunny. Franky set down the two large barrels to catch his breath.

"What are these barrels filled with again? And why _isn't_ it cola?" he asked as Sanji set his barrel down next to the others. Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette before answering.

"Corn whiskey. I got it from a merchant in town." The blonde cook slapped his hand down on the barrel's top. "You have no idea how rare it is to find this. And it's downright delicious at that."

"Sanjiiii~!" Luffy bounded up behind the cook and threw his arms over his shoulder. "Sanji! What that? Is it food? Can I have some?" Luffy then proceeded to sniff around the barrels.

"Nu uh, you and your grubby mitts stay far away from this." Sanji hissed as his heel planted itself onto Luffy's head. "It's not food!"

"Then why didn't ya say so?" Luffy whined.

"Sanji~ Are you starting dinner now~?" Nami called from her tangerine trees.

"Yes Nami dearest!" Sanji sang as he twirled happily. When Luffy heard this, his stomach immediately growled. He hadn't eaten in a whole thirty minutes ago so he was starving. _I hope dinner is ready soon. _He pouted inwardly.

* * *

That night everyone gathered to the kitchen to eat. As Zoro was getting ready to tuck into his meal, Sanji set something down next to him. "Here Marimo, try this." He said. Zoro gave the blonde cook a confused glance. It looked like a bottle of booze with clear glass and a square body.

"You're giving me alcohol? This must be an omen." Zoro said eyeing the bottle. "It isn't poison is it?"

"Shut up! It's just corn whiskey I got at that town try it." Sanji said then made his way back to the kitchen to serve up more food since Luffy was quickly devouring everything. Zoro shrugged. It's free booze, wasn't going to say no to that.

As he continued to eat, Zoro took an experimental swig from the bottle. His eyebrows went up he tasted liquid gold. It was strong. _Very_ strong which was just the way Zoro liked it. He nearly downed half the bottle.

"Be careful with that." Robin who was sitting next to him said. "The concentration of alcohol in that drink is higher than any other alcoholic beverage." She said calmly.

"Yeah yeah." he huffed. Zoro was no light weight. He could take any kind of booze and not even feel tipsy. Zoro soon finished the bottle, gazing at the base of it where there was nothing left. "Hey Spiral! More whiskey!" he called after Sanji who had his hands full with dirty dishes.

"That's all you get for the night Marimo!" he shouted.

"What? No way!" Zoro couldn't believe that he had to wait until tomorrow before he could have another bottle of that sweet nectar. Zoro began grumbling to himself as his mood plummeted. Zoro was never the one to fight for booze, but for what he just drank it almost seemed worth it. _Maybe I could steal it. _He thought. He chuckled as it seemed to ridiculous to even suggest it.

* * *

Later that night, Zoro paced around the deck. It was his turn on watch that night so he decided to walk around before he made the journey up the mast. Walking passed the kitchen window; Zoro spotted Sanji typing in the pass code for the fridge. Zoro watched as the door swung open. The chef claimed a few bottles of wine.

Nami or Robin must have called since Sanji danced out the room with hearts in his eyes. Zoro's eyes widened as he saw that the love-cook left the door open. It was slowly closing itself so Zoro saw the window of opportunity and race inside the kitchen. The door nearly closed until Zoro like a flash of lightning jammed his sheath behind the door keeping it from closing.

"Yess…" he silently rejoiced.

* * *

Luffy climbed up the mast on his way to the crow's nest. He couldn't sleep since he was so revved up from this morning which is the usual case whenever they left an island. He wondered who was on watch tonight. Usually no one minded Luffy's night energy. The Straw hat captain poked his head inside.

"Knock knock-whoa!" Luffy nearly dodged a bottle flung towards him. It shattered on the wall. "What's going on?" Luffy climbed the rest on the latter to enter. "Zoro?" His swordsman was sprawled out on the bench surrounded by clear empty bottles.

"Okay…_this'll_ be m' last one…I swear…" Zoro's voice seemed oddly slurred as he struggled to open another bottle.

"Uhh, you ok Zoro?" Luffy wrinkled his nose. "It reeks of alcohol in hear." Zoro noticed Luffy then unstably sat up.

"Oh if it isn't my lovely capt'n!" he laughed weirdly. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head in confusion.

"You're acting weird. Are you drunk?" Luffy asked as he nudged an empty bottle with his foot. Zoro got up and made his way towards Luffy.

"I aint drunk! I'm practically immune!" he claimed then stumbled slightly over another bottle. Luffy quickly held onto him so he wouldn't fall.

"I think you should lie down." Luffy knew how to deal with people who were drunk since he was with Shanks and his crew, not to mention Dandan and the other bandits many years ago.

"No…I've a better idea…" Zoro pushed Luffy up against the wall holding his wrists up above his head. "Have I ever told you how irresistibly cute you are?" he whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Zoro let go. What are you doing?" Luffy struggled against Zoro's iron grip. Zoro was too close for comfort and Luffy didn't like to be man handled. He managed to snatch a hand away from the other, but Zoro then lifted Luffy's chin up to eye level.

"Don't be so rude. All I want to do is have a good time." Zoro's voice was deep and husky which began to creep Luffy out. Their foreheads touched as Zoro eyed him with a lustful stare.

"What the hell are you talk-mmhr!" Zoro planted his lips against Luffy's. The raven's flew up to the other shoulders in an attempt to push him away. It was rough and sloppy so their mouths disconnected every now and then. At those times Luffy would try to say something but it would only result in Zoro's tongue diving into his mouth.

Luffy head was clouding. The feeling was foreign and he didn't like it at first. Trying to flee another time, Luffy tried sliding his way from Zoro. It was a bad move since he didn't notice the wall bench causing Luffy to fall onto it.

His hat fell off his head, distracting him for one millisecond as Zoro got the chance to pin him down. The swordsman attacked Luffy's neck, sucking and biting at it. "G-get off m-me you-ahh~!" The sound that came out of Luffy's mouth surprised him. It didn't even sound like him.

He felt his cheeks flush. Zoro's actions made him shiver violently as he gripped his shoulders. Luffy was unsure whether to keep fighting anymore. It was starting to feel good.

Unconsciously, Luffy tilted his head to give Zoro more room on his neck and collar bone. Luffy moaned out again and closed his eyes. He felt his shirt being taken off his shoulders.

The Straw hat captain still couldn't fully understand what Zoro was trying to do to him. Somehow, Zoro's actions caused a weird sensation to travel to his loins. He felt himself jerk his hips up unintentionally causing his crotch to collide with Zoro's.

"Impatient I see…" Zoro grinded down his hips into the other's. Luffy gasped at how this one movement sent electrifying impression through his body. Being slightly distracted, Luffy was taken by surprise when he felt Zoro's mouth latch onto his exposed nipple.

"Ngh! W-wait!" Luffy moaned as his voice was unsteady and high pitched. Zoro pinched and played with the other one giving both nipples attention. "Z-zoro…" he managed to say.

"I'm through waiting. I've already done enough of that. You are gonna be mine now." Zoro growled as he shouldered off the top of his coat exposing his bare chest. His haramaki was absent due to training earlier.

Luffy propped himself up on his elbows. His breath hitched when Zoro's hand cupped his crotch. Luffy wanted to close his legs, but Zoro was already in between them. Feeling helpless, he threw his head back as Zoro kneaded the area in between his legs. "You seem to be enjoying this Captain. Your already so hard. Want more?"

"I-I don't know…" Luffy stuttered. Zoro already unbuttoned Luffy's shorts and pulled them off all the way, leaving the raven completely exposed. Luffy gasped. "Gimme back my clothes!" Luffy tried to push himself up with his hands but Zoro grabbed his hips and pulled them up causing Luffy to fall back on his back.

Before he could recover, he felt something hot and wet engulf his member. Luffy's head snapped up to see Zoro sucking him. Hard. The raven threw his head back once again, being overcome by the sensation. His legs felt like jelly as they spread wider.

Zoro sucked Luffy's erection while pumping the rest with his hand. Luffy placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders. His mind wanted this to stop yet his body wanted more. His arms wouldn't allow him to push against Zoro so they just shook there. "Why are you ahh~!" anytime Luffy tried to speak he'd just end up moaning loud and uncontrollably.

Right when Luffy was about to release, Zoro gripped his member tightly keeping him from doing so. Luffy moaned in protest. "Hold on, the best part is coming soon." Zoro grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and poured it on Luffy's bottom half.

"Hah! Th-that's cold!" the younger man shivered. He almost hadn't noticed Zoro finger poking at his entrance. Luffy's eyes widened as he felt Zoro's entire finger slid inside of him. The swordsman leaned down to taste the sweet alcohol on the raven's puckered hole. Luffy shivered.

This would have been a great time to try and escape but Luffy needed release so bad. He wished Zoro wasn't teasing him so much. "Zoro…please…" Luffy was barely audible, but Zoro heard him.

"What was that? Don't you want something, _captain._" Zoro added emphasis as he push his finger deeper touching something inside of Luffy that made the boy moan uncontrollably. He felt goose bumps all over his body.

"Please, just…hurry…" Luffy made his point by grabbing his own erection and began pumping himself.

"You look so goddamn sexy right now. I just want to take you." Zoro pulled his pants down low enough to free his aching erection. He pumped himself a few times before directing it into Luffy. The boy winced. It was lucky that he was made of rubber or this would have hurt ten times worse.

Luffy shifted uncomfortably, but Zoro didn't give him any time to adjust. Placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder, Zoro thrust himself in and out hard and forceful. Luffy could help but yell as his senses were going on hyper drive.

"Ahh~ Z-zoro!" Luffy panted. He hadn't notice how hard he was breathing. The pirate captain had no choice but to drape his arms over Zoro's shoulders and hang on for dear life. Zoro's mouth latched onto the younger's neck as his pace grew faster and more uneven. Suddenly that spot inside him was hit again.

Luffy threw his head back and his spine arched off the bench as he yowled in complete pleasure. He didn't have to touch his unattended member as he already had so much stimulation. It was already streaming pre cum. He could feel Zoro getting deeper inside of him.

The rave could literally hear Zoro smacking into him which is resulting to an early release. "I- I can't hold…on! Gonna cum!" Luffy bit his lip. He was so close.

"Do it…cum for me…" Zoro grunted. With that Luffy let out a loud belter and he came onto his already soaked chest. Zoro released as well after a few quick thrusts. Luffy could feel the warm liquid shoot inside him which caused him to shudder.

Zoro pulled out and pulled his pants all the way up. Then he toppled over onto the floor where he was already snoring. Luffy just lied there, staring at the ceiling wondering what just happened.

His whole body shook. He was starting to feel cold from the absence of another body on him. Pushing himself up he truly felt how soiled he was. Luffy took at towel draped over head and wiped his chest and thighs. His hands were shaking furiously.

Luffy tried getting up but he just stumbled on an empty bottle and fell to his knees. He already felt Zoro's cum sliding out of him. "Eww…" Luffy whined. Putting his clothes back on was difficult since his hands and body wouldn't stop shaking.

The raven felt a warm sensation at the corner of his eye. He wiped his face discovering that it was tears. His sniffed. _Why am I crying? _He wiped his face many times only to find more tears coming out.

He gave up and made his way slowly to the exit. Luffy wasn't quite ready to go back to the men's quarters so he just sat there hanging his feet off edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've kind of decided to make this a little longer, but not much. But the good news is that I wanted to update this as soon as possible so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Warning the contents of this chapter is not suitable for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What I've done

The next morning, everything seemed normal. So far. It was breakfast time and everyone gather in the kitchen. Everyone settled down, but they've seemed to notice a weird silence. "Why is it so quiet in here?" Usopp questioned.

"I'm not complaining. It's like a breath of fresh air." Sanji said as he carried platters of food with both hands.

"It looks like we're short one captain and one swordsman." Robin observed quietly.

"Luffy's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up because he looked pretty tired. But I don't know where Zoro is. He was on watch last night." Chopper spoke up.

"I still like it better this way-" Sanji was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

"Did I miss breakfast!?" exclaimed Luffy. The boy appeared to have bags under his eyes as if he'd pulled an all-nighter for something. Which was odd because Luffy doesn't have anything to work on.

"No, you're just in time." Sanji frowned. Luffy sighed in relief. He ran to his seat and bounced up and down in anticipation.

"But where's Zoro-san? Surely we can eat without everyone here. Despite how hungry I am. I'm wasting away to bones. Although, I'm already a skeleton. Yohohoho!"

"Yeah Luffy. Go get him." Nami said as Sanji set a plate down in front of her. Luffy visibly stiffened.

"Why can't Usopp do that? I-I'm too hungry to leave now." No one noticed the hesitation in his voice. When Sanji finally gave him his plate, Luffy chowed down immediately. Usopp groaned.

"Man, I have to do everything around here." He complained as he rose from his seat.

* * *

Zoro woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned loudly as he struggled to sit up. _Why am I lying on the floor? _He thought in dazed confusion. He picked up a clear empty bottle and scratched his head. "Oh yeah, I got stupid drunk last night."

He closed his eye as he was super hung over. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself.

Suddenly vague images of events flashed through his mind. Zoro's heart skipped a beat. His eye shot open. Memories flooded back at once. _Holy shit! Did that actually happen? Maybe it was just a dream. _Zoro hoped silently.

He looked around spotting a piece of clothing on the floor. _Luffy's underwear? Fuck. How do you forget that? _Zoro buried his face in his hands. _I messed up. I messed up. I messed up. _He continuously thought. Zoro got angrier as he began to realize the position that he was in.

"I had sex with Luffy! What the hell!" Zoro has always had a secret attraction towards the boy, but always kept his feelings in check so that he wouldn't scare him off. That's how it has always been. "I fucked everything up!" he felt disgraceful.

Suddenly Usopp appeared up the latter. "Hey Zoro, breakfast is ready." He said. Zoro looked up but then looked away.

"I'm not hungry." Zoro responded. There was no way he could face Luffy now. He must hate him for what he's done to him.

Usopp just shrugged, and then climbed down the latter. Zoro began to remember vivid images of Luffy's flushed expression squirming underneath him while he did ungodly things to his own captain's body.

Zoro's face went back into his hands. _Why the hell did I let that happen? _He questioned himself more. Yes, Zoro has wished that he could touch his captain that way many times before, but he knew that that could never happen.

But he did! He got drunk, and then took advantage of Luffy. _I'm scum._

* * *

Luffy's breathing was ragged. His toes clenched as felt more and more pleasure being inflicted by his own hands. His fingers were wrapped around his shaft, pumping himself.

Biting his lip, he tried his hardest not to moan. What he was doing was almost like what Zoro did to him last night. He never knew intercourse would feel so _good_. Ace always told him that it's what you did with someone you loved.

_Love._ Luffy blushed even harder despite what he was currently doing. It was true, he _liked_ what Zoro did to him, but since Zoro was drunk he probably wasn't even in his right mind which why he wanted to stop him.

He didn't want to admit he had special feelings towards his swordsman, but it was true! He never really imagined doing _that _with him. The thought of last night showed up in his mind again.

"Ngh…Zoro!" Luffy convulsed as he came into his hand. Luffy didn't touch himself often, but when he did, all he could think about was Zoro. The way he touched him last night wasn't nearly compared to what fantasized about. It was unreal.

But then, Luffy began to wonder what Zoro would think of him now. There's no guarantee that Zoro wouldn't remember anything that happened last night. And the way he had come down to dinner, it was obvious Zoro didn't want to see him.

Maybe Luffy got his answer. He obviously didn't feel the same way.

By the time dinner came around, the crew began to worry. "I wonder what's wrong with Zoro. He hasn't come down for breakfast or lunch." Nami said warily.

"I went up there just now and he said he wasn't hungry. He didn't look to suuper." Franky said.

"The idiot's gonna starve himself if he doesn't come down here." Said Sanji. Luffy was staring down at his lap the whole time. _Does Zoro regret doing what he did?_ He thought. Half of him wanted to see him again, but he was too afraid what he might say or do to him. Luffy didn't notice Robin's deductive stare.

"Luffy, do you know something about this?" Robin said, sounding like a kind suspicious mom. Luffy sat up quickly with a blush begging to spread on his cheeks.

"N-no, I-I mean why would you say that?" Luffy was obviously a terrible liar.

"Luffy, what did you do?" Nami questioned.

"I-I didn't do anything! I promise!" Luffy waved his hands frantically in dismissal. It was bad enough that he was bad at lying. He was also being interrogated by his own crew.

"You obviously did something. It's not like Zoro to isolate himself unless he wants to sleep. And I'm pretty sure one doesn't sleep all day." Nami pressed.

"I didn't do anything! He- I mean…" Luffy couldn't actually tell them what happened. Remembering last night made his face turn red. "I-uh…I think I have diarrhea!" Luffy tried to escape but Nami caught him by the back of his shirt collar.

"You aren't going anywhere!" she hissed. "You go get him! Make up or something!"

"Luffy, was it actually that bad?" Usopp asked quietly. "What happened between you two?"

Luffy felt his heart drum in his ribcage. He didn't want to face Zoro now. For all he knows, Zoro doesn't even want to see him. Tears stung his eyes. "I…I can't…He hates me…" Luffy sniffled. Everyone's expression changed to concern. Nami let go of him.

"What are you talking about? Why would he hate you?" Sanji asked first. "Didn't you guys have a fight or something?" Luffy shook his head in dismissal. There was no way they could know what actually happened last night.

"Then what is it Luffy?" Chopper asked innocently. Luffy was trying his hardest not to cry.

"May I take a guess captain?" Robin spoke up. "I don't know what happened, but is it possible that he doesn't hate you, but hates himself?"

Luffy looked up in surprise. Why would Zoro be mad at himself? Thinking back, he realized how much it seemed like Zoro was taking advantage of _him. _Luffy had a sudden blast of realization.

"For what?" Sanji spoke up loudly. He walked up to Luffy. "It's obvious that whatever happened was the Marimo's fault. Do you want me to kick his ass for you Luffy?"

"Sanji, you're not helping." Usopp said.

"No, it's fine guys." Luffy spoke. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "I…I guess I should go up and talk to him."


End file.
